Project Summary/Abstract: Research Design, Epidemiology, and Biostatistics Core The purpose of the American Indian-Alaska Native Clinical and Translational Research Center (AI-AN CTRC) Research Design, Epidemiology, and Biostatistics (RDEB) Core is to provide RDEB services and resources for the design and analysis of clinical and translational studies in Montana and Alaska. These studies will target research efforts to improve the health of American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) people living in these two IDeA states. The RDEB Core is a unique collaborative effort between academic institutions in Montana (Montana State University [MSU] and University of Montana [UM]) and Alaska (University of Alaska Anchorage [UAA] and Fairbanks [UAF]), and Tribal health organizations in Alaska, the Alaska Native Tribal Health Consortium (ANTHC) and Southcentral Foundation (SCF), which form the hub of the statewide system of health care for Alaska Native people. The RDEB Core director will be based at ANTHC and the Core will be administrated through a central office at ANTHC. A Co-director will be based at MSU. ANTHC is a consortium of Tribal Health Organizations in Alaska which provides health services throughout the Alaska Tribal Health System. These services include support for clinical and translational research (CTR) and support for the Alaska Native Epidemiology Center. RDEB Core membership will include clinicians, epidemiologists and biostatisticians with experience in CTR. The RDEB core will: (1) create an accessible network of epidemiologists and biostatisticians in Montana and Alaska to support investigators applying for and funded through the Pilot Projects Program Core; (2) increase the workforce of individuals engaged in CTR in Alaska and Montana through provision of didactic and internship opportunities for students and researchers interested in building their CTR skills and gaining experience in the public health arena; and (3) coordinate annual meetings focused on specific AI/AN health issues, bringing together biostatisticians, epidemiologists, research investigators, clinical providers, AI/AN experts and leaders and national disease specific experts to address the research design and biostatistical challenges faced in doing CTR in Alaska and Montana. Through these mechanisms, the RDEB core will facilitate the growth and development of CTR in Montana and Alaska, enhance the CTR workforce in these two IDeA states, and accelerate the translation of scientific discovery into improved health for American Indian and Alaska Native people. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page Continuation Format Page